Living with The Weasleys
by kOuRtNeY1
Summary: Blaire Weasley is the only daughter of Charlie Weasley, and lives a priveliged life on a dragon conservatory with all 26 Weasleys.
1. The Announcement

The Announcement  
  
Blaire Weasley sat looking out the window of her cozy attic bedroom, admiring the rolling green fields speckled with dragons and colorful plants. She sighed, and then sat up. Her tiny bedroom was on top of the north wing, looking out on the conservatory and the Quidditch pitch.  
  
The door into her room was opposite the window-seat where she was sitting, and on either side of the entrance were two closets for Mel and Blaire. The two single beds were lengthwise against the two walls running towards her, and there was a large, furry white carpet in the middle of the beds. The walls and ceiling were painted a creamy caramel color, with white crown moldings. Each of the beds was made differently. Blaire's bed was covered in luxurious duvets and crisp white quilted terrycloth sheets, and a padded suede headboard. There were pictures her walls of friends, family and famous witches all neatly mounted. Mel's side of the room was much different from her cousin's. Her bed was covered in colorful Indian silks with beaded details. Her headboard was made with square blocks of different types of woods. Her walls were covered with posters of her favorite Quidditch teams, and celebrity wizard heartthrobs. Behind each of their headboards was a desk. Both were neatly organized, with homework assignments already begun. On either side of the window seat was a door. The door on Blaire's side of the room lead to the circular study, and on Mel's side was the hallway that leads to the bathroom, the kitchen and the sitting room.  
  
Blaire stood up at the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway leading to the kitchen,  
  
"Hey, did you just wake up?" Melanie asked.  
  
Blaire yawned, "Umm, about fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"That sounds about right, 'cause when I got out of the shower at nine, you were still asleep."  
  
Blaire looked at the large wizards' clock on the wall. It had two faces. The top face had two large golden hands pointing to the time. The second has twenty-six hands with the faces of every Weasley living at the dragon conservatory. Each face was pointing to a certain location such as home, shopping, school, outside, etc.  
  
The top face read 9:30 am.  
  
Blaire yawned again. She got up, and put her shoulder length brown hair into a messy bun, put on a pair of slippers, and walked downstairs in her flamingo pajamas.  
  
She was met at the bottom of the stairs by her mother Reese,  
  
"Good morning darling, how was your sleep?"  
  
"Umm, pretty good. I didn't hear the Cornish pixies all night for the first time."  
  
"Splendid. They should be ready to terminate the Chizpurfles that are contaminating those mandrakes."  
  
"Well that's a relief, because it won't be long before the young mandrakes start to become ill, and die of Chizzle."  
  
"Yep, we'd better get those Cornish pixies fed then."  
  
"Okay, I'll get Mel, and we can do that after breakfast."  
  
"Oh perfect, that would be a great help!"  
  
Blaire pounced back up the three flights of stairs into her bedroom. She found Mel reading a book in the study.  
  
Mel looked up.  
  
"Did you know it's snowing?" Blaire asked as she looked out the window.  
  
"No! Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, look!"  
  
The two girls ran to look out the tiny window in the fire-lit study.  
  
"Wow, it just might be a white Christmas after all!" Melanie  
  
At that moment, Blaire remembered that it was Christmas Eve day, and she still had some shopping to do.  
  
"Oh my gosh Mel, I still need to go to do some Christmas shopping!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down, we can go this afternoon."  
  
"Yeah, but it's gonna be absolutely packed.  
  
"Meh, what can you do?"  
  
"Nothing, unfortunately"  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"So what did you come back up for anyways?"  
  
"Oh yeah! We have to feed the mandrakes after breakfast, and then tag them and release them so they can begin to kill off those Chizpurfles."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right down for breakfast."  
  
~  
  
All twenty-six Weasleys sat at the table in the kitchen. There was Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur and Mel, there was Charlie and Reese, Percy, Penelope and their kids Paul and Phoebe. Hermione sat with George and their children Cedric and Ella, there was Fred and Angelina with Hannah and Evan, and Ron and Lavender with James, and Harry and Ginny with Lily. And then there was Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, looking very happy and well.  
  
Charlie looked at his wife and then smiled and took a breath, "This is the morning of the fifteenth Christmas Eve on the Conservatory. I've never been more happy to be able to wake up every morning and talk to my brothers, or work alongside my parents. We are all blessed to be able to live in such a place of privilege, and that is something that I want to share those who are not as privileged as us. So, I am going to ask you all for you support in adopting three children."  
  
Molly smiled, "the more the merrier!"  
  
"Reese and I will go and pick them out this afternoon when our chores are done."  
  
"Won't it be a marvelous Christmas gift for them?" Molly said, "I can't wait to see their little faces!"  
  
"What should we get them?" Arthur said excitedly.  
  
"It depends how old they are," Mel said, "because you don't want to get a baby a wand!" She laughed.  
  
"Mom and Dad'll get them something when they are in Diagon Alley," Blaire said happily.  
  
~  
  
The chores had finished, and Charlie and Reese had left for the orphanage in London.  
  
Mel and Blaire decided they had to finish their shopping. Blaire velvet pouch holding her bling, and headed towards the fireplace in the study where Mel was waiting for her.  
  
"Ready?" Mel asked.  
  
Blaire nodded, "let's go!"  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Characters. They belong to the Queen of Fiction, JK Rowling. 


	2. Devious Flyers

Devious Flyers  
  
Blaire and Melanie appeared inside the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the innkeeper greeted them,  
  
"Why hello girls, come to do some last minute Christmas shopping I bet?"  
  
"You guessed it Tom!" Melanie said with a laugh.  
  
"Can I offer you a hot cup o' butter beer?"  
  
"Well, not at the moment, I think we should get our shopping done, but we'll take you up on the offer later, I promise," Blaire said with a wink.  
  
"Sure, well, better be off, we got some customers as yah can see."  
  
"Okay Tom, talk to yah later!"  
  
The two girls wrapped warm scarves and cloaks around themselves, and stepped out onto the snow covered alley.  
  
"Well, where should we start?" Melanie asked.  
  
"How about the Cauldron shop? I saw this wonderful new cauldron with a self heating device that would be perfect for mum's herb remedies."  
  
They picked up the Cauldron and a couple new seeds for Reese's garden.  
  
The two went to Flourish and Blott's and picked up remedy books for Reese, Dragon books for Charlie, curse books for Bill, Dark Art books for Fleur, Muggle encyclopedias for Grandpa, cook books for Grandma, Spell books for Penelope, Quidditch books for Ron, Fashion books for Angelina, History books for Hermione, a Diary for Aunt Ginny, an Auror book for Harry, a book about the Ministry of Magic for Percy and Joke books for the twins.  
  
They picked up the robes that they had ordered for their parents from Madam Malkin's and bowler hats for the kids.  
  
Lastly they searched Gambol and Japes for some new jokes they had received this morning.  
  
Blaire looked at her watch,  
  
"We'd better get home, Mum and Dad will be there soon, and I don't want to miss seeing the new kids."  
  
They began to walk back towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
~  
  
They arrived back at home to see Head master Dumbledore, and Deputy Head mistress McGonagall chatting with Percy, Penelope, the Twins, Hermione, Bill and Ron.  
  
"Hello Blaire, hello Malerie, fine day for Christmas shopping isn't it?"  
  
Mel and Blaire hid the parcels behind their backs,  
  
"You caught us," Mel said with a laugh.  
  
The two walked upstairs, and wrapped the gifts they had bought their family,  
  
"This looks to be a wonderful Christmas," Mel commented as she placed the last gift under their tree in their sitting room.  
  
"Let's go downstairs."  
  
~  
  
Blaire and Mel sat on the floor in the living room downstairs listening to the conversations with Albus and the Weasleys'.  
  
"How about a game of Exploding Snap?" Mel asked  
  
"Sure, I'll go and get the deck out of the library."  
  
Blaire got up and walked down two stairs into the study. She jumped on the rolling ladder and rolled down to the last book case where she found a couple decks of cards. She grabbed a deck, and walked back into the living room.  
  
"Here we go," Blaire said as she shuffled the cards.  
  
"What are we betting on?"  
  
"A galleon sounds pretty good."  
  
The girls played until finally Mel took the pot.  
  
"I think you owe me something," she said holding her hand out to Blaire.  
  
Reluctantly, Blaire pulled a shiny gold coin from her pouch,  
  
"Take it! Take it away," Blaire yelled over-dramatically.  
  
Everybody in the room laughed.  
  
"So headmaster, what brings you to the Conservatory?" Blaire asked politely.  
  
"I do prefer that you call me Albus while out of school. I was invited, and couldn't refuse the offer to see my favorite magical creature."  
  
"Okay, Albus, have you heard about the new children?"  
  
"Why yes, and that is one of the reasons that Minerva and I arrived so early. An excellent I do think."  
  
"Are you staying for the night?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Unfortunately not, can't forget about the students who are staying at school over the Christmas holidays."  
  
"At least for dinner then?" Aunt Ginny asked.  
  
"If you insist. I mustn't pass up the opportunity to eat one of Molly's delectable meals," he said with a grin.  
  
Blaire came back downstairs with all the gifts they had bought that day, and placed them under the large Christmas tree decorated by Reese and the little ones.  
  
Blaire took two gifts from under the tree,  
  
"Well since you're not staying till tomorrow, I might as well give you two these," Mel said as she handed a parcel to the Headmaster and Headmistress.  
  
For Albus it was a large basket of Muggle Sweets, which Harry had picked up on his last visit to see the Dursleys'. For Minerva it was a history game made by Hermione.  
  
"Why thank you!" they both said in unison.  
  
"All of yours are under the tree, but I expect you should open them tomorrow."  
  
They continued talking until there was a loud cracking in the fireplace, and a low rumbling noise was getting louder and louder.  
  
"EVERYBODY, COME QUICK, THEY'RE ALMOST HERE!" Penelope shouted.  
  
All the remaining Weasleys came running into the room, sitting on the floor and chattering joyously.  
  
The rumbling came to an end, and then there was a loud crack and five bodies appeared in the hearth of the fireplace.  
  
"We're back!" Charlie said happily.  
  
"Oh, why hello Albus and Minerva! I forgot we had invited you!" Reese said merrily, half embarrassed.  
  
Blaire looked into the fire place and say three young children and bunch of owls carrying parcels.  
  
Blaire relieved the owls of their packages, and sent them back to the Conservatory's Owlery. She placed the gifts under the tree, and sat back down on the floor.  
  
"Well, let me introduce you to the new family members!" Reese said excitedly.  
  
Reese was holding a little red headed toddler who was wearing new violet winter cloaks, "this is Charlize, and she's four years old." She set her down on the ground, and walked her over to Blaire, "this is your sister, Blaire," Reese said as he handed the little girl to her older daughter.  
  
"Bear?" Charlize asked in a little voice.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Charlie was holding a young boy with the same red hair as the little girl, "this is Charlize's twin brother, Jake," he said placing the youngster dressed in new midnight blue robes. He handed the boy to Melanie, who hugged him, "this is your new sister, Melanie."  
  
"Melwe!" Jake said, unable to pronounce her real name.  
  
"Yep, that's me!" Mel said with a grin.  
  
The last new kid was holding on to Charlie's leg, "and last but not least, this is the twin's older brother, David, but we learned he likes to be called Davy. He's five years old, and we found out he loves Quidditch, so I'm sure he'll fit in quickly!"  
  
The little boy walked over to James who was sitting reading a Quidditch book.  
  
Blaire looked at Charlize saw her eyes begin to droop. She set her on her belly beside her and covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Where are they going to sleep?" Mel asked.  
  
Reese thought for a moment, "You know that room closest to your bedroom beside your washroom? Well we were thinking about putting Charlize there."  
  
"But it's not decorated." Blaire said concerned.  
  
"I'm sure that Angelina can do something with her wand for us," Reese said.  
  
"Of course!" Angelina said laughing, "It'd be my pleasure!"  
  
Charlie then talked, "Jake can sleep with Paul, and Davy can sleep with James."  
  
By the time Angelina had decorated Charlize's new room, and the Weasleys had sat down to dinner, it was almost 8:00.  
  
"Better put the kids to bed," Lavender suggested, "it's going to be an exciting day tomorrow!"  
  
"Sure, Blaire do you want to take Charlize up to her new room and your father can get the boys while I clean up. Tell her I'll be up to say goodnight." Reese told her daughter.  
  
"Okay mum."  
  
Blaire picked up her new sister and carried her up the three flights of stairs into her new room. She placed her in her crib, tucked her and, and used her want to make enchanted snow fall from the ceiling.  
  
"'Night sis, see you in the morning," she smiled, and then silently tip- toed across the room and carefully closed the door.  
  
~  
  
It was midnight by the time the adults had decided to journey off to bed. The adults had finished placing the gifts from 'Santa' under the tree, and Charlie had drunk the milk and ate the cookies children had left for Santa. Mel and Blaire went upstairs, and waited until the last light had been turned off before getting on their winter cloaks and tip-toeing outside.  
  
They walked over to the Owlery and fastened the gifts for their friends and sent the owls off. Then they went over to the broom shed, and each grabbed a broom.  
  
"A midnight ride sounds perfect don't you thing?"  
  
"Absolutely. Do you want to go see the cottage that they built for Grandma and Grandpa? It's finished now."  
  
"Yeah sure." Melanie answered.  
  
The girls had been flying for about an hour before they decided they should go back in. They swooped around through the Quidditch posts, and raced back to the shed. They hurried inside without making a noise, and walked upstairs to their room, their cheeks still rosy.  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me, they belong to the master of Fantast, JK Rowling. 


	3. Christmas Morning Visitors

Christmas Morning Visitors  
  
"Bear wate uwp!" Charlize yelled excitedly.  
  
Blaire yawned. "Ok, I'm up!" She opened her eyes to her new little sister on top of her, wide eyed and smiling.  
  
Blaire gave her a hug, "Merry Christmas Charlize."  
  
"Mwerrwy Twistmwas to ywou too!" Charlize said.  
  
Blaire picked her young sister up, and placed her on Melanie's bed. "You can wake her up too," she said with an evil grin.  
  
"otay!" Charlize said happily.  
  
"Nope, you don't have to do that, because I'm already up!" Melanie announced as she brushed her long blonde hair.  
  
"C'mon, let's go see what Santa brought!" Blaire said excitedly.  
  
When the girls arrived downstairs, they found they were the last to wake up.  
  
Blaire yawned again.  
  
"Surprisingly you two sleepy heads are the last to wake up. That might not have anything to do with a little midnight ride now might it?" Charlie said with a crooked grin.  
  
The two girls blushed, and gave an embarrassed look,  
  
"How did you know?" Mel asked.  
  
"I went out to give the Dragons a Christmas treat early this morning, and I saw that your brooms were warm." Charlie answered.  
  
"Well that doesn't matter! We're here! So let's open presents!" Grandma Molly said enthusiastically.  
  
The little children were the first to open their gifts, and each of them had received Flamberry Flyer Brooms. The broom's maximum height was fifteen feet, but could be set to a lower altitude. The kids received new robes and each a new Quidditch practice sets with bats. Paul and Penelope got new Nimbus' and Quidditch robes and practice sets too because they both played as chasers on their Gryffindor teams. All the children got new books of their interests, and their stockings filled with sweets and small favors.  
  
Blaire and Malerie first opened their stockings. Each had a letter from Albus Dumbledore approving the use of wand magic on the Conservatory. They had also been sent a new Wizard Chess Set, because theirs had been looking pretty battered. There was wand oil and tones of sweets from friends. They each opened a large box containing Personalized Position Firebolts, new Quidditch robes and gear. Blaire was given a series of encyclopedias about Careers in the Wizarding world, and Malerie was given an encyclopedia of Quidditch. There was a letter from Minerva giving a copy of all the books found in the Hogwarts library (even from the restricted section) for their study. And there was letters from their parents stating the ownership of two new dragons. Blaire was given a newborn Swedish Short- Snout, her favorite breed, and Mel was given the first offspring of the Weasley Firebird. Each of the adults had received new Personalized Firebolts. The girls handed out their gifts for the adults, and then Charlie decided they would show Grandma and Grandpa their new cottage.  
  
Everybody dressed in their new winter gear, and hopped on their new brooms. The children were put in self propelling broom carriages, because some had not learned how to fly. Molly and Arthur rode on their double shafted broom, following their children to their 'gift'. They flew for a long ten minutes, observing the magnificent dragons, until they came to the beginning of the mountains. There was a cottage decorated with greens, and smoke floating carelessly out the chimney. The windows were fogged, and covered with snow.  
  
The Weasleys landed and stood their brooms outside on the porch. Molly and Arthur were the first to There was a kitchen and a living room and stairs leading to a loft bedroom and a spare bedroom.  
  
Molly looked around in awe, "but why?"  
  
"We love you to death mum, but for your and our sake, we feel that it might be therapeutic to have some time away from your angels!" Bill said in all seriousness.  
  
Arthur and Molly looked around some more,  
  
"And what if we can't find our way back to the house?"  
  
"There's a compass on your new broom, just fly south, or even follow the path. It'll take no time at all to get back to the main house."  
  
~  
  
When the rest of the Weasleys' decided to fly home, they found even more gifts had been delivered. Blaire had been sent one from her boyfriend, Andrew, and Mel had been sent a parcel from her boyfriend, and Andrew's paternal (FYI: Paternal means don't look alike) twin, Pete Huntington. The gifts from their friends were there too. Blaire and Melanie took theirs upstairs to open. Andrew had given her some charmed perfume, a Magic Camera and some chocolate frogs. Pete had given Melanie a quaffle signed by the English Quidditch team, a camera and some sweets.  
  
~  
  
It was almost noon, and Blaire had decided that she should check the mail room. She grabbed her new cloak and scarf, and jumped on her new Firebolt, opened the French doors leading on to the balcony, jumped on her broom, a sped away.  
  
She came across three people dressed in black appearing to be trying to sneak across the mountains. Blaire knew better than to try to deal with three grown men herself, so instead she sped back to the house.  
  
"Dad, there's people in the fields!" Blaire announced out of breath.  
  
Charlie came running towards his daughter,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Three men. dressed in black. carrying wands. trekking through. the Short Snout's territory. one. carrying a big bag." Blaire said between breaths.  
  
Soon the adults had mounted their brooms, and were ready to fly out,  
  
"Blaire, you and Mel get those dragons out of there, lead them to the mountains. Use the Petrificus Totalus charm, and then Wingardium Leviosa to take them to the Mountains. It should wear off in an hour. Then hurry back and send a letter the ministry, we need backup, there could be more. Put the kids in the safe room, and put them all to sleep. We might need your help, so I'll attach gas to the back of my broom so it will leave a trail." He paused, "Whatever you do, be careful, Okay, let's move!"  
  
Blaire and Mel sped away, in search of more men with black cloaks. They found six more in the Firebirds domain.  
  
"You take the Firebird, and I'll go and deal with the Swedes."  
  
They sped off in opposite directions.  
  
Blaire found the Short Snouts eating in their paddock, she pulled out her new wand and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" the dragons were immediately put into a full body bind. She quickly yelled "Wingardium Leviosa" and the three dragons were soon being carried effortlessly to the mountains. Then Blaire remember about her grandparents.  
  
She landed outside on the porch and walked right inside. Molly and Arthur were sitting having a cup of tea reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa, grab your brooms, you have to get to the house!"  
  
"What! Why?" Arthur asked concerned.  
  
"Intruders coming through the mountains, there's about ten that we can see, but dad's sure there's got to be more."  
  
"Oh dear," Molly began to get nervous.  
  
"Do you have an owl here?" Blaire asked.  
  
"Yeah, a couple, why?" Arthur answered.  
  
"I need to send an owl to the ministry so they can send back up."  
  
Blaire went upstairs where two owls were perched. She jotted down a quick note, and sent the larger owl off.  
  
She jumped down the stairs,  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa, follow me, we'll need to go through the forest, and then cut back over the lake."  
  
Blaire hopped on her 'bolt, and motion for her grandparents to do the same,  
  
"Okay, let's go. We'll have to fly low through the back of the forest; we don't want them to see us."  
  
Blaire leapt on to her broom, and headed west towards the forest. On their way back to the house, the caught Mel,  
  
"Common, we've got to get back to the house!" Blaire screamed.  
  
They all raced back to the house where the children were playing with their new Christmas toys,  
  
"Okay, Grandma take them to the safe room, and put them to sleep. Grandpa you go too."  
  
"Okay," Arthur replied, "good luck."  
  
~  
  
It was just about two before three people from the Ministry of Magic apparated to the living room.  
  
"I'm Quinn, and this is Davis and Matt." Quinn said seriously.  
  
"Hello, I'm Blaire Weasley, and this is my cousin Melanie."  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Quinn asked.  
  
"We have some invaders on our property, most likely heading for the Dragons."  
  
"How many would you say?"  
  
"Well, I saw six heading for the firebird, and Blaire saw three coming for the Swedes."  
  
"Nine-"he was cut off by the loud thuds outside.  
  
Then the adults walked in, carrying seventeen black robed adults.  
  
"What are they under Bill?" Davis asked.  
  
"The thief's curse"  
  
"How long will it hold?"  
  
"Should hold for about ten more minutes."  
  
"Okay, grab their brooms and their wands, and we can wait till the wake up." Quinn ordered.  
  
Blaire grabbed all seventeen wands, and placed them in the cupboard. She took their brooms, and deactivated their flying abilities.  
  
They waited for only five minutes before the invaders' eyes began to blink.  
  
The adults took out their wands, and pointed them at the robbers,  
  
"Don't move!" Matt ordered, "Don't move a finger tip."  
  
~  
  
More ministry workers were called in, and the thieves were arrested. Their wands were snapped, and the wood was burned in the fireplace. The Weasleys' later found that these robbers belonged to the Illegal Dragon hide trading group called HIDE. The Weasleys' picture was taken by the daily prophet, and was placed on the front page with the exciting story written by Blaire and Mel.  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Characters do NOT belong to me, they belong to the Mistress of Mayhem, JK Rowling! 


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Back to Hogwarts  
  
It had been almost a week since the incident, and Blaire soon found the end of holidays was near.  
  
Blaire had finished her enrichment assignment for Professor Flitwick about the importance of safety when using new charms. She finished the recipe and the effects of the potion they had to invent for Snape's holiday assignment. Blaire came up with a potion allowing your lips to turn a chosen colour for a specific time without having to apply lip stains.  
  
The last of her homework was a history of magic assignment, researching one of the founders of Hogwarts.  
  
~  
  
It was the last day before Blaire, Melanie, Paul and Penelope would be traveling to Kings Cross station.  
  
Blaire packed up her new wooden chest with her new cauldron, potion ingredients, clothes and wand. She put a locking charm on it, and set it in the new SUV. She searched her closet for what to wear, and finally decided on black close fit pants, a white blouse, and a red, pink and white striped cloak.  
  
"Mel, can I borrow that cute sparkly hip belt?"  
  
"Yep, here." Mel said as she handed the belt to her cousin.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
~  
  
"Darling, wake up," Reese Weasley said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Blaire yawned and rubbed her eyes,  
  
"Why, what time is it?"  
  
"Precisely 9:00!"  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll get in the shower then."  
  
Blaire stumbled out of bed, and jumped into the shower.  
  
After standing in the hot water for fifteen minutes, Blaire got out, dried her long brown hair, got dressed, and put on some lip gloss and mascara. She put her hair up with a barrette in the back, and made her bed.  
  
She went into her study, picked out Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry, and walked downstairs.  
  
"Wewre awre ywou gwowing?" Charlize wanted to know.  
  
Blaire picked her little sister up,  
  
"To school."  
  
"Twan I twome twoo?"  
  
"Sorry hunn, not till your older."  
  
Charlie then walked into the room,  
  
"Well, your mothers are taking you, so better say goodbye now!"  
  
He leaned over to hug is daughter,  
  
"Have a great second term, and you better take that Quidditch cup, cause Gryffindor hasn't won since Harry was there."  
  
"Well, if I hadn't been in the hospital wing for tryouts we would've had it for the three past years."  
  
"Excuses, excuses," he said with a laugh.  
  
Blaire just looked at her stocky-built father, and wondered how it was possible for him to be the amazing seeker she's been told he was.  
  
Mel walked downstairs,  
  
"At least now we're both on the team, so it's gonna be impossible to lose!" Mel said in superior way.  
  
Uncle Bill looked at her in a mocking sort of way,  
  
"What, it's true!" Mel said defensively.  
  
"We'll see when the trophy is handed out." Bill said.  
  
Angelina came in to say her last goodbyes,  
  
"You better kill Slytherin, because I've heard they've been winning the cup, such a sad thing to hear you know," she said dramatically.  
  
"Oh we will," Blaire said with an evil grin, "Dana Malfoy is definitely going to be looking at the Hospital wing if I have anything to do with it!" Mel said.  
  
"That girl makes me so mad, did you know she bought her way into the team, but that doesn't matter, 'cause those brooms are crap anyway. Nimbus 3000s, those aren't even close to the Firebolts our team has." Blaire acknowledged.  
  
"Okay girls, we're ready," Aunt Fleur said as she buttoned the last button of her cloak, let's go!"  
  
~  
  
The Weasleys girls pulled up an hour later at 11:00 to Kings Cross. They unpacked their chests and loaded their trolleys, and found their way to platform 9¾.  
  
Blaire and Mel found their way to the front compartment where the other prefects were sitting. They took an extra large compartment where their Quidditch team could sit.  
  
Soon came the other two chasers, Jenna Lake and Ashley Henderson, Andrew and Pete's younger sis. Then came the keeper, Jessica Nguyen, and finally the beater twins arrived, Harriett and Margo. This was the first year ever the team was all girls, and the boys sure were not happy about it.  
  
The girls started talking about their Christmas', all confirming they has received new Personalized Firebolts, when Dana Malfoy walked by their compartment,  
  
"Well isn't that lovely," she sneered, "there can't be too many expectations for a team of all girls."  
  
"Oh but there is Malfoy," Jenna said sarcastically.  
  
"Pity to have a name like Malfoy isn't it girls?" Mel said half sympathetic, "if your anything like your grandfather, we might have to get Uncle Harry to give you a talking to!"  
  
All the girls in the compartment laughed,  
  
"Or maybe I should give it to you myself," Blaire began, "stay out of our way Malfoy, and we'll stay out of yours. Oh, and as for Quidditch, I don't know why you have the nerve to insult us, when we were not the ones who bought themselves a place on the team now were we?"  
  
Dana turned and walked away to see the other Slytherins'.  
  
The girls began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Did you see her face?!" Margo wanted to know.  
  
Ashley shoved her face out of the compartment, "Oh Dana dear, do you realize if you keep your face like that, it might stay that way, forever?"  
  
The girls laughed even more.  
  
~  
  
Soon it was time to get into the Hogwarts robes, and clean up their compartments. They shoved the last of the sweets in their pockets, and reluctantly walked into the icy winds.  
  
"Ah Hogsmeade!" Jenna said happily.  
  
"How I've missed thou!" Jessica said in a Shakespearian voice.  
  
"C'mon, let's get the first carriage." Blaire suggested.  
  
~  
  
The Great Hall was warm and inviting when the seven girls stepped inside, and all the Gryffindor fifth years came to greet them.  
  
Andrew was there, and so was Pete, waiting for the mob of happy students to thin.  
  
"Andy!" Blaire squealed, before running to hug her boyfriend, "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too. Merry Christmas Mel."  
  
"Thanks Andy, you too," Mel said before hugging him.  
  
~  
  
It was almost twelve before the fifth years decided they should put an end to the Exploding snap tournament they were holding in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"'Night Andy, 'night Pete, sees you guys in the morning!"  
  
All seven girls from the Quidditch team retired to their chambers,  
  
"You know we have practice tomorrow, McGonagall booked the field, wanting to know how we are holding up." Blaire remembered.  
  
"She says that there are a few scouts who want to watch us play." Mel reminded her team mates.  
  
"I don't know who would want to watch seven girls play, probably some old member of the Quidditch team, you know," Jenna said with a yawn.  
  
"Well G'night all!" Harriett yelled.  
  
"G'night," they all said in unison.  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, only the plot, they belong to the Lady of Fiction, JK Rowling! 


	5. The Letter

"Girls! Girls! Get up!" Minerva McGonagall yelled, "I told you that you had practice this morning!"  
  
Blaire yawned, and got out of her four poster bed,  
  
"Why does it always seem these beds are more comfortable in the morn? I mean, sure they're comfortable, but nothing beats a warm bed on an icy cold morning when you have to get out for Quidditch practice." She said in a heavy Scottish accent.  
  
All the girls laughed at that, even Minerva.  
  
"Yes, well, it's not my fault fifth years don't have brains in their heads, and decide to go to bed a midnight either," Minerva said more practically.  
  
"Humph!" Melissa said, "I bet you did the same thing!"  
  
"Well, I'm going down to the pitch, we have to assign the captain, and I'd like to see your new brooms. The, ahh, spectators should be waiting."  
  
~  
  
It was cold and icy outside, and the air was full of moisture. Instead of walking down to the pitch, each girl jumped on their brooms and raced down,  
  
"No sense in getting cold feet! I mean, once your feet are cold, it just ruins the whole morn!" Blaire was mumbling.  
  
~  
  
They were shocked to find when they arrived the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman.  
  
They landed in formation,  
  
"Why hello girls, nice morning for flying I think, don't you?"  
  
They all nodded in approval.  
  
"What brings you here Mr. Bagman?" Margo asked sweetly.  
  
"Well I've brought along a photographer and some other personnel who have avidly awaited the permission to watch the first all girls Quidditch team Hogwarts has ever seen!"  
  
"You do flatter me," Mel said, fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"Okay girls, we don't want to bore our spectators now, so let's get to our first order of business shall we?"  
  
The girls nodded,  
  
"Alright, we need to get a captain. I thought that Miss Nguyen would do perfectly, are there any apposed?"  
  
No one raised their hands,  
  
"Okay then, let's get to the practice. Get warmed up, then go into the Hawkshead Attacking formation, I want the beaters in the same formation with the keeper. I want the seeker weaving between the chasers, Blaire, I want a Wronski Feint. From the Hawkshead, I want the chasers to pull a Parskoff Ploy. Then land and I'll give you further instructions. GO!" Minerva advised as she then blew her shrill whistle.  
  
The girls rose, and began to spin, and dive, and weave between the goal posts.  
  
From below they heard Prof. McGonagall yell "GO!"  
  
Immediately, the chasers went into the Hawkshead, a formation resembling an arrow head, where one chaser was in front, the other two on either side close behind. The beaters made a triangle with the keeper, but not moving, while Blaire began to dive in between the chasers, diving towards the ground. Then the chasers maneuvered into position for the Parskoff.  
  
"Perfect!" McGonagall yelled.  
  
She then gave Ashley the quaffle.  
  
"I'll release the beaters and the snitch as soon as you're in the air. What I want to see happen after you finish the Parskoff is for Ashley to go behind the goal posts. Since Melanie should be the last person to hold the quaffle after the Parskoff, I want Melanie to pass the Quaffle in between the posts, but no through one to Ashley, who will then pass it back to Jenna, who can easily put it through an uncovered hoop because we will have the opposite keeper confused. Margo and Harriett, I want you two to practice aiming the bludgers to specific targets. Blaire, I want you to wait five minutes to catch the snitch. Try these maneuvers five times, and then come down, and we'll try some of the plays that Jenna has created for us.  
  
The beaters, the chasers and the keepers rose and began to practice.  
  
Blaire waited with Minerva, and watched from below.  
  
"Looks like a beautifully choreographed ballet," Blaire commented.  
  
Minerva nodded,  
  
"Okay Blaire, go!"  
  
Blaire jumped on her broom, and rose above all the players. She adjusted her contacts, and looked around the field. The sun was out, so maybe the snitch would reflect something.  
  
Then she saw a glint. She had only been in the air for a minute, and she was off, in hot pursuit of the tiny winged ball.  
  
She dove in and out of the goalposts, and dove effortlessly towards the ground, and after a minute of seeking, she has the golden snitch caught.  
  
When she landed, Ludo came over to shake her hand,  
  
"Even the great Harry Potter could not spin like you can m'dear!"  
  
All the girls landed, and Minerva congratulated them,  
  
"Excellent flying girls. The Hufflepuffs' will not be able to keep up with you. That last Parskoff was truly enjoyable to watch, you should all be pleased with yourself."  
  
All the girls smiled,  
  
"Mr. Fromagh would like to take a picture for the Prophet, so smile!"  
  
~  
  
Two days after the last practice, the owls were invading the great hall. As usual, the team was sitting together, chatting about their classes. Bruiser, Blaire's tiny owl delivered the daily prophet, and a couple enveloped parcels.  
  
Blaire first untied the Newspaper, and found their article smack dab on the front page.  
  
"Look girls, we're on the front page!" Blaire began to read aloud,  
  
"Hogwart's First All Girls Quidditch team is ready for battle."  
  
"Wow! Awesome!" Harriett commented.  
  
Melanie also noticed the girls had received the same white envelope with the same blue seal,  
  
"I wonder what these are?"  
  
They each opened their letters, and found the same note,  
  
Dear Miss Weasley,  
  
We request your attendance at the Future Athlete's Quidditch Tryouts in March. Please respond immediately,  
  
Sincerely Robert Marchov,  
  
Head Trainer Future Atheletes.  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or Quidditch, or anything else belonging to JK Rowling. 


End file.
